


Desperate Deserters

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: A Bundle of Legacies [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Aric doesn't know whether to yell at her or laugh at him, Chapter 1: The Hero of Havoc, Gen, Republic Trooper Baat'leth - Freeform, She hates bullies, She respects the chain of command as long as it is worthy of her respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: Taris isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. It's worse. Baat'leth will be glad to finally leave the swampy hellhole, but first, she has a minor defection issue to deal with.
Series: A Bundle of Legacies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086140





	Desperate Deserters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222829) by [angelicfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl). 



Trooper Baat'leth: Taris (Republic)

* * *

"State your business! This is a Republic military outpost, sovereign territory of the Galactic Republic. We will defend ourselves with deadly force if necessary."

"Lt. Baat'leth Kovar, Havok Squad."

"Ah, good to see some friendly faces. Commander Yajak. I'm sorry for the rough welcome. There's no unauthorized travel this far into the wilds; best policy's usually blast first, chat later."

"Understandable, given how aggressive everyone and everything seem to be around here."

"Don't suppose you were sent by Commander Gardit with news about our supplies?"

"Supplies are on their way, no thanks to Gardit. We caught him embezzling funds."

"Sounds like quite the story. I'll read the reports later. For now, let me just say 'thanks'."

"Just doing my duty, Commander."

"Don't suppose you saw any sign of our boys? If they're still alive, they better have a good explanation for leaving us hanging."

"They were going to defect, but I talked them down. They should arrive here soon."

"Thank you. I'll see to it that they're punished."

"No, you won't."

"Excuse me?"

"Those men signed up for a one-year tour. They've been here for five. They chose to defect because they were tired of being ignored. Senators, psych counsellors, their commanding officers, no one listened to them. They are worn out physically, mentally, and emotionally. They are in no shape to be in active duty. As soon as they get back here, you are going to get them on the next transport off of this toxic rock and you'll file all the appropriate paperwork to ensure they get the psychological help they need."

"Mind your place, Lieutenant. You are in no position to order me to-"

"Commander Yajak, corruption comes in many forms. I have never hesitated to report soldiers who abuse those in their command. Hell, I just filed a report against Commander Gardit over use of funds. You bet your ass I'm going to stand up and say something when I see a Republic CO treating his men worse than the Empire treats POWs."

"How dare you?! I'm not abusing my command! These soldiers are here because they enlisted!"

"For a one-year tour. You can't expect them to just keep going under these conditions."

"Then why did you bother sending them back?! Why didn't you just let them go?"

"Because they deserve to go home to their families and receive proper compensation and treatment for what they've suffered here. They go AWOL and they'll live out the rest of their days in this swampy hell hole. They have gone above and beyond the call of duty here and I will fight to see that they are rewarded for how long they stuck it out."

"They quit! I will not reward quitters! Who is your commanding officer?! This behavior is unacceptable for a Republic soldier! Especially Havok Squad!" 

"By all means, please give General Garza a call. I'm sure she would love to hear all about how long you've forced these men to stay here along with the conditions you've forced them to work under."

That shut the commander up. Baat'leth crossed her arms and stared the man down, daring him to challenge her again. Baat respected the chain of command right up until it was abused. She never did like bullies.

**Author's Note:**

> I was never fully satisfied with the options you get for handling the deserter mission on Taris. You either let them go or force them to return. Neither is really a good choice. Sure, they're free from the army if you let them go, but then they're stuck living in the swamps of taris. If you send them back, they can get some help but they'll be reprimanded and probably won't be going home any time soon. Baat'leth didn't hesitate when she dealt with the abuse of command on Ord Mantel or the mission before this one on Taris. Why would she suddenly force these men to continue suffering when she can do something about it?


End file.
